Pour une simple coiffure
by Rilya Dewilder
Summary: Angleterre a décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux pour la deuxième fois. France lui rend visite mais n'aprouve pas vraiment le choix esthétique de son meilleur ennemi. OS FrUk - shonen-ai ! (rated T pour les insultes d'Iggy, et parce que je suis pas familière du système de classement " )


Disclaimer: Hetalia, ses personnages et la tsundere attitude d'Angleterre appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Rated: T pour les magnifique insultes anglaise de notre Igirisu et pour le shonen-ai.

Indications: Le texte en italique, ce sont les pensées... que je n'utilise que deux fois mais bon XD

Bonjour à vous, Hetalians qui aiment le FrUk ! Je vous présente mon premier OS sur ce fandom qui est à la base un scénario de cosplay (qui est aussi mon oeuvre).

Par contre je dois vous avouer que UsUk est mon OTP, bien que je ne refoule pas du tout le FrUk ! ^^ J'éspère que cet OS vous fera au moins sourire et... enjoy !

* * *

 **Pour une simple coiffure**

Après s'être ignoré pendant un 1 mois à la suite d'un meeting mondial qui avait mal tourné, France avait, par nécessité, décidé de rendre visite à Angleterre à propos de la crise Grecque. Ne le trouvant pas dans les endroits habituels de sa maison vers 17h, c'est-à-dire surtout en train de prendre le thé dans son salon, il se rendit en dernier dans la chambre de l'Albion.

Il entra dans la pièce avec sa nonchalance habituelle, mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut une longue tignasse blonde. _Je suis certain d'avoir déjà vu cette chevelure quelque part… mais c'était différent._ Le latin se remémora rapidement l'époque Moyenâgeuse où le petit Angleterre s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, à la différence que cette fois, ils n'étaient pas tout emmêlés.

Angleterre, entendant son meilleur ennemi, se retourna pour voir un France un peu surpris de sa nouvelle coiffure. Il habilla son visage d'un sourire vainqueur.

« Alors ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein !

-Oui en effet, c'est… étonnant. »

France se reprit vite, pour faire preuve de la répartie qu'il réservait à son punk d'ami.

« Dommage que la mode des cheveux longs soit passée depuis plusieurs siècles !

-Shut up, you frog ! J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses de mes cheveux !

-Très bien, mais pourquoi as-tu décidé de faire ça de toute façon ?

-Well… tu m'avais coupé les cheveux alors que j'avais attendu une éternité en me cachant de mon patron pour être « classe ». Alors j'ai voulu recommencer, comme ça, pour voir… »

France se sentit un peu blessé dans sa fierté, en tant que pays de la mode, qu'Angleterre n'ait pas écouté ses conseils. Il se mit alors à tirer sur les longs cheveux blonds qui se présentaient devant lui et les deux pays commencèrent instantanément à se battre.

« Mais je te l'ai dit, pourtant ! Tu sais bien que tu es plus beau au naturel ! »

Angleterre arrêta ses assauts à l'écoute de ce compliment qui le fit rougir légèrement. Mais l'autre pays n'avait pas cessé de le secouer et tous deux tombèrent sur le lit de l'ancien pirate. Angleterre s'était retrouvé allongé sur le dos, avec France au-dessus de lui. Cette fois il ne put cacher ses joues rougissantes.

« Aaaah, get away from me, you wanker !

-Tu sais que j'adore quand tu t'abandonnes à ta langue maternelle… ?

-What are you saying ?! »

Tandis que France parlait avec sa voix de séducteur à l'oreille d'Angleterre, celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper de l'étreinte du Français. Alors que la nation latine s'approchait un peu trop des lèvres de son ennemi adoré, Angleterre lui asséna un coup de poing magistral dans le ventre, pour ensuite le pousser et retrouver sa position assise de départ. Le blessé fit de même en se tenant le ventre. Angleterre sentait le regard brûlant de France sur lui et regretta un court instant de l'avoir frappé. Son visage avait tourné au cramoisi entre-temps.

« You knew it… right ?

-Cela dépend de ce que tu vas dire ensuite mon cher Angleterre.

-Ne… ne m'oblige pas à le dire ! »

France fit mine de bouder légèrement puisque qu'Angleterre avait décidé de communiquer dans sa langue. Il se rapprocha doucement avant que l'accro au thé à côté de lui décide de briser le silence.

« I love you… Since the end of the Hundred Years' War, I love you."

Pour seule réponse, France embrassa Angleterre avec délicatesse et passion. Celui-ci profita du baiser avant de se rendre compte de la situation particulièrement gênante dans laquelle il s'était mis. Il repoussa son nouvel amant avant de s'enfuir dans la cuisine en hurlant.

« France, you pervert ! I… I was lying ! Aaaaaaaah !"

Le concerné sourit, mais vit bientôt la direction que son cher Angleterre prenait.

« Angleterre, non ! Pas dans la cuisine, pitié ! »

Deux secondes plus tard une explosion venant du lieu maudit retentit dans toute la maison. France soupira. _J'imagine que ça va prendre encore longtemps avant qu'il n'accepte ses sentiments…_

* * *

Voila ! C'était très court mais je voulais juste faire un truc tout mignon et surtout avec un Igirisu tout tsundere parce que j'adore ce personnage ! En fait la nouvelle coiffure d'Iggy n'est qu'un pretexte, malgré le titre... Disons que mon imagination s'est arrêtée à la fanfic en elle-même XD


End file.
